


Sussuration

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [57]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: whispering(People talk, but then, that's all they ever do.)





	

SUSSURATION

_whispering_

It follows her, the hushed voices, the cupped hands, the sly glances. It follows them both. They aren’t open but neither are they hidden. Even Lee Sin, the Blind Monk, can tell. There’s something about them, something different, something changed. They’re still sharp words and thinly veiled barbs. But they laugh more. They smile easier. There’s no missing the sheer delight Jinx bursts with every time Lux is near. There’s no denying the naked fondness Lux glows with when speaking of Jinx.

People say many things about them. They say, watching Lux pass them in the hallway, she bewitched the Loose Cannon as punishment for her earlier transgressions. They say, observing Jinx fight on the Rift, she blackmailed the Lady of Luminosity to act like a lovelorn sap for shits and giggles. They say, seeing the two (the couple) eating together - scrimming together - sitting together, both are playing the long game. It’s an epic con, nothing more than a cruel trick on each other.

As for the truth, it’s a little of everything and nothing. It starts with the corner of Lux’s eyes curving up. It ends with the tips of Jinx’s fingers reaching out. The truth lies in shades of grey between them. They both know it’s there. They both can’t touch it. They both want it. And it’s going to get them in a lot of trouble.


End file.
